Gaun Biru
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Nah, anak manis, dengarkan aku. Persiapkan dirimu, sekarang juga. Kenapa? Karena aku, akan menceritakan sebuah kisah. Kisah seorang gadis yang mengenakan sebuah gaun berwarna biru, gadis yang bagaikan setangkai bunga mungil yang cantik, setangkai bunga mawar biru.
1. Chapter 1

_**Story By:**_ **Rue Arclight Sawatari**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kazuki Takahash, Masahi Satou, & Masahiro Hikokubu** _ **.**_

 _ **Rate: K+**_

 _ **Genre: Drama, Romance.**_

 _ **Main Chara: Yuusei.**_

 _ **Pair: Tool.**_

 _ **Warning: Gender Bender, typo, some mistakes EYD, AU, Fanon.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **Sekedar dongeng MC pendek** _ **,**_ **akan saya buat dalam beberapa versi berbeda. Khusus di FFn, akan saya** _ **publish**_ **versi dongeng** _ **.**_ **Versi lainnya akan saya** _ **publish**_ **di situs lain yang lebih memperbolehkan rate MA,** _ **gore**_ **.**

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Gaun Biru**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Pernahkah kau mendengar cerita dongeng?

.

.

.

Berapa banyak yang pernah kau dengar?

.

.

.

Satu? Sepuluh? Seratus?

.

.

.

Dongeng darimana saja yang pernah kau dengar?

.

.

.

Siapa yang menceritakan dongeng itu padamu?

.

.

.

Apakah kau selalu terkesan setiap kali mendengar dongeng?

.

.

.

Lalu, pernahkah kau mendengar dongeng yang satu ini?

.

.

.

Dongeng Gaun Biru.

.

.

.

Nah, anak manis, dengarkan aku. Persiapkan dirimu, sekarang juga. Kenapa? Karena aku, akan menceritakan sebuah kisah. Kisah seorang gadis yang mengenakan sebuah gaun berwarna biru, gadis yang bagaikan setangkai bunga mungil yang cantik, setangkai bunga mawar biru. Ambil bantalmu, minumlah secangkir susu coklat hangat di tanganmu secara perlahan, lakukan apapun yang akan membuat dirimu santai.

Marilah, kawan, kita bersantai sambil mendengarkan dongeng. Namun, segeralah berangkat ke alam mimpi begitu dongeng selesai tuk menjalani hari esok. Berjanjilah, jadilah anak yang baik.

Baiklah, begini ceritanya ...

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Nenek~"

Seorang wanita tua terhenyak begitu mendengar sapaan ramah dari belakangnya, nyaris saja ia menjatuhkan pot bunga yang dipegangnya. Namun, ia segera tersenyum dan berpaling ke arah sumber suara, suara milik seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Ah~ Gaun Biru, selamat pagi," balas beliau, senyuman hangat nan ramahnya semakin melebar saat melihat sebuah keranjang berisi beberapa tangkai bunga daffodil tersusun rapi di situ. Keranjang tersebut dibawa oleh gadis yang menyapanya barusan.

Gadis itu tertawa manis, "Ehehe, sepertinya aku mengganggu, ya? Nenek masih memegang pot itu," ucapnya, ia menaruh keranjang tersebut di dekat keranjang besar yang berisi banyak sekali tangkai bunga mawar. Gadis itu beranjak menghampiri wanita tua tersebut, bermaksud untuk membantunya.

"Ah, hanya ingin dipindahkan ke depan, kok. Bunganya baru mekar pagi ini. Nenek ingin semua orang ikut melihat keindahan bunganya." Tanpa melepaskan pot tersebut dari tangannya, beliau mengangkat tangannya, memberi isyarat mencegah gadis itu untuk membantunya. Saat itu pula, beliau beranjak ke depan tokonya, bermaksud untuk menaruh pot tersebut.

"Oh, Nek Martha ..., biarlah kubantu," pinta gadis itu, ia terlihat kecewa saat wanita tua tersebut menolak bantuannya. Martha, nama wanita tua tersebut, beliau hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Namun, ia tetap bersikukuh memindahkan pot itu sendiri.

"Tak perlu, Gaun Biru. Nantinya gaun cantikmu akan ternodai tanah," tolak Martha dengan halus dan jujur, ia memang tidak ingin melihat gaun yang dikenakan gadis itu nantinya menjadi kotor.

"Hmp~ baiklah, kalau begitu biar kususun saja bunga Daffodil ini di tempatnya, ya," tawar gadis itu. Belum sempat Martha memberi jawaban, gadis itu sudah lebih dulu meraih kembali keranjangnya dan menyusun bunga-bunga di keranjang itu ke keranjang besar yang lain. Martha hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihatnya, tetapi ia tak dapat mencegahnya saat melihat senyuman bahagia yang tersungging di wajah gadis itu.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka berdua selesai dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Sebelum gadis itu berpamitan, Martha memberikan uang padanya, pembayaran untuk bunga-bunga Daffodil yang dibawanya tadi. Tak lupa Martha memberikan setangkai bunga Cattleya sebagai bonus, tentu gadis tersebut sangat senang menerimanya.

"Hng~" Sambil bersenandung, gadis itu berjalan menyusuri pertokoan. Banyaknya warna-warni dari berbagai macam barang dagangan di setiap toko memanjakan matanya, aroma dari kudapan dan bunga yang di pajang tercampur dalam penciumannya, seruan dari para penjual yang menjajakan dagangan beserta para pembeli yang menyerukan pesanannya terdengar jelas di telinganya.

Dengan setangkai Cattleya yang tersemat di helaian rambut hitamnya, ia menyunggingkan senyuman manis pada semua orang.

Siapakah ia?

Dialah Sang Gaun Biru, gadis yang selalu mengenakan gaun berwarna biru kesayangannya di pagi hari. Sesungguhnya, ia memiliki sebuah nama, namun semua orang lebih suka memanggilnya dengan julukan itu.

Setiap pagi, ia selalu keluar dari kediamannya dengan gaun tersebut, gaun warisan dari ibunya. Memetik beberapa tangkai bunga yang bermekaran di kebun halamannya, lalu membawanya ke toko bunga langganannya setiap hari, menjual hasil tanaman bunganya. Terkadang, ia menyempatkan waktu untuk membantu Martha, pemilik toko tersebut, menjajakan bunganya, atau sekedar membantu mengatur bunga-bunga di toko. Sesekali, ia membeli beberapa bibit bunga lain yang berbeda setiap musimnya.

Setelah selesai, barulah ia berkeliling pertokoan sebentar. Ia sangat suka berkeliling di pagi hari, rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Apalagi tanaman yang berada di sekitar pertokoan jauh lebih segar dibandingkan siang hari. Udara segar dengan disertai kicauan burung, sungguh ia sangat menyukai hal itu.

"Hei! Gaun biru! Kemarilah sebentar!"

"Hm?" Gadis itu, Gaun Biru, berhenti melangkah, ia menengok ke arah kanan, di mana ia mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggilnya. Oh, rupanya Taro, anak pemilik Yamashita Winery. Gaun Biru tersenyum kecil, ia menarik kakinya, melangkah menghampiri Taro.

"Selamat pagi, Taro. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" sapa Gaun Biru sembari menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Pagi juga. Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini," ucap Taro seraya menyodorkan sebungkus buah anggur pada Gaun Biru, "kami baru saja memanen beberapa anggur pagi ini. Ayah memintaku untuk membaginya sedikit padamu," sambung Taro.

Senyuman cerah kembali menghiasi wajah manis Gaun Biru, "Taro~! Terima kasih!" seru Gaun Biru, ia menerima bungkusan berisi anggur tersebut dan memasukkannya di keranjang mungilnya.

Taro menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal, rona merah menghiasi wajahnya. "Mn ..., sama-sama, Gaun Biru. Ah! Aku masih ada banyak pekerjaan, sudah dulu, ya!" pamit Taro terburu-buru, ia bergegas memasuki gudang penyimpanan anggur sambil membawa sekotak botol-botol kosong. Gaun Biru hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya.

Begitu Taro menghilang dari balik pintu, Gaun Biru beranjak pergi, melanjutkan kegiatannya. Tak lupa keranjang mungilnya turut serta dibawanya.

Meski hari sudah menjelang siang, suhu masihlah rendah, Gaun Biru mengeratkan scarf berwarna biru malam miliknya di lehernya, menjaga kehangatan di lehernya. Padahal masih musim gugur, tetapi suhu sudah serendah ini. Mungkin karena beberapa minggu lagi akan memasuki musim dingin.

Karena dinginnya hawa di sekitar, Gaun Biru bermaksud membeli minuman hangat. Untuk membantu menghangatkan dirinya selama di perjalanan pulang ke rumah mungilnya. Tak akan sempat apabila ia membuat minuman hangat di rumah, ia harus berganti baju begitu sampai di rumah nantinya, lalu berangkat kerja di Cafe La Geen bersama partner-nya Stephanie.

Tanpa buang waktu, Gaun Biru bergegas menuju kedai makanan terdekat, kedai yang dikelola oleh Ushio, terkenal akan supnya yang lezat. Mungkin ia bisa membelinya semangkuk, untuk dimakan nanti sepulang bekerja, bisa ia hangatkan nanti malam di rumah.

"Gaun Biru! Tumben kau kemari," sapa Ushio begitu ia melihat sosok Gaun Biru memasuki kedainya, pria berumur kepala tiga itu menghampirinya. Gaun Biru kembali memasang senyuman, ia membungkuk sedikit pada Ushio.

"Ada apa? Mau membeli supku?" tanya Ushio disertai kekehan kecil.

"Iya, aku ingin membeli semangkuk, juga ... segelas coklat hangat," sahut Gaun Biru sambil menyebutkan pesanannya.

"Segera datang~ duduklah dulu, Gaun Biru." Setelah mempersilahkan Gaun Biru untuk duduk selama menunggu, Ushio beranjak masuk ke dapur, meminta istrinya membuatkan pesanan Gaun Biru. Sementara itu, kedua mata Gaun Biru mengerling, mencari-cari tempat duduk yang kosong.

"Oi, Yuusei!"

Gaun Biru tersentak, spontan ia menoleh pada seseorang yang berseru padanya. Padanya? Ya, benar sekali, Yuusei adalah nama asli Gaun Biru. Meskipun hampir semua orang memanggilnya dengan julukan 'Gaun Biru', masih ada yang tetap memanggilnya dengan nama. Mereka adalah teman-temannya, yang telah mengenal Yuusei semenjak kecil.

"Crow!" Yuusei tersenyum lebar melihat kawannya duduk di salah satu kursi, tengah menikmati sarapannya. Beruntung, kursi di hadapan Crow kosong. Dengan cepat, Yuusei menghampirinya sambil berlari kecil.

"Yo, Manis. Lama kita tak jumpa," sapa Crow, sedikit menggoda dan mengedipkan matanya pada Yuusei yang menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Berhenti memanggilku manis, Crow," gerutu Yuusei, ia menggembungkan sedikit pipinya, cemberut. Crow terkekeh melihatnya, ia mendorong pelan piring kecil berisi cookie di meja ke arah Yuusei, menawarinya kue. Crow, salah satu teman Yuusei semenjak kecil. Rambutnya berwarna oranye, ia juga selalu mengenakan sebuah headband di kepalanya.

"Maaf. Habisnya, lucu saja sekarang kau dipanggil 'Gaun Biru' oleh orang-orang," komentar Crow.

"Mereka memanggilku begitu karena gaunku ini," terang Yuusei seraya mengambil sebuah cookie dari piring.

"Kalau tak salah, gaun itu dari ibumu, 'kan?" terka Crow, ia memperhatikan baik-baik gaun yang dikenakan oleh Yuusei.

Yuusei tersenyum, "Ya, ini peninggalan beliau untukku."

"Kau pakai setiap hari?" tanya Crow, ia mengangkat alis kanannya dan menurunkan alis kirinya. Yuusei menjawabnya dengan anggukan seraya mulai memakan cookie di tangannya.

"Hm~ untung Jack tak ada. Jika ada, pasti sekarang dia sudah mengejekmu daritadi," keluh Crow, jemarinya iseng memainkan antingnya. Yuusei mengerutkan alisnya mendengarnya.

"Jack? Dia tak ikut bersamamu?" tanya Yuusei heran, mengingat beberapa tahun lalu Crow dan Jack meninggalkan kota kecil ini bersama-sama. Jack? Dia juga salah satu teman Yuusei, seringkali mereka berkumpul bersama-sama berempat. Pemuda jangkung yang berambut kuning keemasan dengan dua untai rambut di kedua sisi wajahnya.

"Dia masih ada urusan di Satisfaction City bersama Kiryuu. Aku kemari untuk mengambil barang-barang yang sempat tertinggal di garasi lama kita." jawab Crow, pemuda itu memakan roti bakarnya sambil memejamkan matanya. Yuusei mengangguk paham.

Ya, meski Yuusei adalah seorang gadis, Yuusei seringkali berkumpul dengan teman laki-lakinya saat masih kecil. Mungkin, karena Yuusei hanya diasuh oleh ayahnya, sedangkan ibunya sudah lama menghembuskan napas terakhir saat ia dilahirkan. Yuusei terbiasa bertemu dan bercengkrama dengan teman-teman ayahnya di bengkel tempat ayahnya bekerja, dari situlah ia bertemu dan berteman dengan Crow dan yang lain.

Nahas, Sang Ayah juga kini mengikuti ibunya di saat ia masih berumur sepuluh tahun. Semenjak itu, Yuusei selalu dijaga oleh teman-temannya. Lagipula mereka tak keberatan Yuusei ikut tinggal bersama mereka, selain karena Yuusei mewarisi kejeniusan ayahnya dalam pekerjaannya sebelum meninggal, keberadaan seorang gadis di antara mereka tentu akan sangat membantu. Bukan hal aneh jika para lelaki tak dekat dengan kebersihan dan pola makan tak karuan.

"Kau mau ikut denganku, Yuusei?" tawar Crow seraya membuka kedua matanya, menatap langsung pada permata biru kembar milik Yuusei. Yuusei terdiam mendengarnya. Bukan berarti itu tawaran yang tak menarik, justru Yuusei senang diajak oleh Crow.

"Bagaimana, Yuusei?" tanya Crow, menegur Yuusei yang sedari tadi terdiam. Yuusei memejamkan matanya, kembali berpikir. Sementara itu, Crow terus menunggu sambil menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Kurasa ...," ucapan Yuusei terpotong, gadis itu membuka kedua matanya, "aku akan ik—"

"Maaf menunggu!"

Crow dan Yuusei tersentak, refleks mereka berdua menoleh. Dilihat oleh mereka, Ushio menaruh bungkusan berisi pesanan Yuusei di atas meja. Cengiran lebar terpasang di wajahnya.

"Ushio! Bikin kaget saja kau ini!" protes Crow kesal, Ushio menyahutnya dengan gelak tawa.

"Ayolah~ sudah lama kalian tidak bertemu, jangan saling memasang wajah tegang seperti itu~ Nona, kutambahkan semangkuk sup lagi, gratis. Siapa tahu pemuda yang masih perjaka ini mau berkunjung ke rumahmu nanti~"

"Berisik!"

Melihat Crow dan Ushio yang mulai beradu mulut dengan riuhnya, Yuusei menggelng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menghela napas panjang, gadis itu berdiri sambil mengambil bungkusan tersebut.

"Eh, Yuusei? Kau mau pergi?" tanya Crow di sela debatnya dengan Ushio, Yuusei mengangguk.

"Sebentar lagi aku harus bekerja. Datanglah nanti ke rumahku jika tempat tidur garasi berdebu," canda Yuusei seraya berlalu dari sana.

"Hati-hati, Nona! Bisa saja itu dijadikan alasannya untuk melangkahi Jack dan Kiryuu!"

"Gah! Ushio!"

Sekali lagi, Yuusei kembali menghembuskan napas. Gadis itu menghampiri kasir, di mana Mikage berjaga di sana. Istri dari Ushio itu seringkali bergantian menjaga kasir dengan suaminya selain melayani pengunjung.

"Silahkan datang lagi, Gaun Biru," Mikage tersenyum ramah pada Yuusei sembari menyodorkan uang kembalian pada Yuusei, Yuusei membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil.

Keluar dari kedai itu, Sang Gaun Biru berdiri diam di jalan, tanpa memasang senyumannya. Kedua permata birunya menatap langit yang berwarna sama dengan matanya, untunglah gumpalan-gumpalan kapas putih melindungi pandangannya dari cahaya mentari.

"Pergi dari kota ini, ya ..." Cahaya mata Yuusei merawang, tak sama seperti tadi. Tawaran dari Crow tadi benar-benar membuatnya bimbang. Ia benar-benar berterima kasih pada Ushio karena telah mengalihkan perhatian Crow tadi.

"Aku memang ingin pergi, tapi aku juga tak bisa meninggalkan Domino City ...," gumam Yuusei pelan.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan ...?" bisiknya dengan suara kecil, terlalu kecil.

Hanya suara hembusan angin dan kicauan burung kecil yang menjadi jawaban suara yang didengar olehnya.

 _ **~xXx~**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **~xXx~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Story By:**_ **Rue Arclight Sawatari**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kazuki Takahash, Masahi Satou, & Masahiro Hikokubu** _ **.**_

 _ **Rate: K+**_

 _ **Genre: Drama, Romance.**_

 _ **Main Chara: Yuusei.**_

 _ **Warning: Gender Bender, typo, some mistakes EYD, AU, Fanon.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **Hm ..., maaf lama. Tak ada signal.**

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Gaun Biru**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Blue-Eyes Montain dan Mawar Merah**_

 _ **xXx**_

* * *

" _Bunga tercantik untuk anak paling baik."_

 _Gaun Mungil menelengkan kepalanya, ia menatap lekat setangkai bunga di tangan anak laki-laki yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya. Bunga tersebut berwarna putih polos, dengan tangkai berwarna hijau lembut. Nyaris terlihat seperti bunga rumput biasa._

" _Ini bunga apa, Jack?" tanya Gaun Mungil, tangan kecilnya menunjuk ke arah bunga tersebut._

" _Namanya_ Snowdrop _. Bentuknya mungkin tidak bagus, tetapi memiliki arti 'Harapan'," jawab anak laki-laki bernama Jack itu._

 _Gaun Mungil menerima bunganya, senyuman cerah tersungging di wajahnya. "Terima kasih, Jack. Akan kujaga bunga ini baik-baik," tuturnya seraya menempelkan mahkota bunga tersebut pada pipi tembemnya._

 _Rona merah mulai muncul di wajah Jack, cepat-cepat ia membalas, "I ... itu hanya rumput yang kutemukan di dekat toko Nek Martha! Mau kau buang juga tak apa," kilah Jack sambil membuang muka, meski rona merah di wajahnya masih terlihat. Gaun Mungil tertawa geli melihatnya._

" _Lalu? Jack tahu darimana arti bunga ini?" tanya Gaun Mungil, tanpa maksud menggoda Jack._

" _Aa ..., Nek Martha yang memberitahunya, dia kebetulan lewat di saat aku mencabut bunga itu," jawab Jack agak tergagap, mungkin ia menjadi gugup karena melihat wajah manis Gaun Mungil._

" _Oh~ pantas saja." Gaun Mungil mengangguk paham._

" _Sudah! Aku pamit!" Seru Jack, anak laki-laki itu berlalu dari rumah kediaman Gaun Mungil. Gaun Mungil terkekeh geli melihatnya sambil melambaikan tangannya._

" _Hati-hati di jalan, Jack. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku."_

* * *

"... ack ..."

"..."

"... Jack ..."

"..."

"... Jack."

"..."

"Jack."

"..."

"Jack!"

"..."

"JACK! CEPAT BANGUN RAJA TIDUR!"

BRAK!

"Gah! Kiryuu!"

Jack mengaduh sakit saat wajahnya mencium lantai, ouch, sakit sekali. Sementara Kiryuu, justru menarik kursi yang diduduki Jack tadi. Tak ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun di wajah Kiryuu sehabis membangunkan dan menjatuhkan Jack, justru dengan santainya ia menduduki kursi tersebut.

"Cepat bangun, Pemalas. Hari sudah malam, sana tutup pintu garasi. Ingat, hari ini juga tugasmu membuatkan makan malam," perintah Kiryuu.

Kedutan besar muncul di kepala Jack, "Heh, enak sekali kau memerintahku," gerutu Jack kesal, pemuda berambut pirang itu bangun dari lantai.

"Oh, diamlah. Aku hanya bertindak mengingatkan jadwalmu, Pemalas. Semakin banyak kau menggerutu, semakin terlambat garasi ini dibuka. Kau tak mau mendapat omelan dari Barbara, 'kan?" tegur Kiryuu.

"Iya, iya ..." Jack menurut, pemuda itu berjalan menaiki tangga menuju dapur sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirang keemasannya.

Meski begitu, Jack masih saja sempat mengatai Kiryuu, "Dasar, mentang-mentang dia yang terpilih menjadi ketua, seenaknya saja. Kalau ada Yuusei, tentu aku tak perlu lagi mengerjakan tugas merepotkan in—" Langkah Jack terhenti, ia terdiam saat menyadari kalimat yang diucapkannya barusan.

"Yuusei ..." Air muka Jack berubah, kelopak matanya menutupi setengah kedua permata kembar _indigo_ -nya. Bayang-bayang sosok gadis mungil yang memakai gaun berwarna biru langit terlintas pada ingatannya, terutama senyuman cerah gadis itu. Untuk sesaat, Jack termenung.

"Hoi! Jack! Kau tertidur lagi, ya?!"

Jack tersentak, bayangan gadis mungil itu hilang seketika. Buru-buru ia memasuki dapur sambil seraya menyahuti seruan Kiryuu. "Tidak! Bukan apa-apa!"

"Bagus sekali, Yuusei. Sekali lagi kau membuatku nyaris dikira gila oleh Kiryuu, mungkin seharusnya aku menerima tawaran Crow mengunjungi _Domino City_. Oh, desa _Satellite_ maksudku ...," gumam Jack, tangan kirinya memijat keningnya dan mengambil wajan dengan tangan kanannya.

Hari sudah larut, meski masih terdengar suara riuh dari luar garasi, tanda aktivitas banyak orang masih berjalan. Pasti sumber suara itu berasal dari Lotten, mantan penguasa di kota ini, sebelum Jack dan yang lain datang menetap. Entah apalagi ulahnya kali ini. Selama hal itu tidak mengganggu, ketiga orang pemuda yang tinggal di garasi itu tak keberatan.

Suara gesekan dari alat masak dan gemerisik dari telur dan nasi yang digoreng bersamaan dalam minyak panas terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Jack, suara riuh di luar sama sekali tak mengganggu pendengarannya. Tetap fokus memasak.

Bukan makan malam yang mewah, hanya membuat nasi goreng dari nasi sisa tadi siang dengan telur. Salahkan kemampuan Jack dalam memasak, hanya itulah masakan yang dapat dimasak olehnya selain menggoreng telur. Karena itulah, biasanya Crow yang mendapat tugas memasak. Sayangnya Crow saat ini sedang pergi mengunjungi garasi lama mereka, jadilah dirinya dan Kiryuu bergantian memasak.

"Nasi goreng lagi, eh?"

Jack melirik ke arah kirinya, dilihatnya Kiryuu mengerutkan alisnya melihat isi wajan. Pasti Kiryuu akan mengeluh tentang masakannya—lagi.

"Diam. Yang menyuruhku memasak juga siapa?" cetus Jack kesal, lalu mematikan kompor. Kiryuu tak menjawab, pria itu justru berlalu kembali ke lantai bawah.

"Biar aku saja yang menutup garasi! Gantinya sediakan kopi!" Seru Kiryuu dari tangga. Jack hanya menghembuskan napas panjang, pasti Kiryuu akan bergadang lagi malam ini, makanya menyuruhnya menyediakan kopi. Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya, Jack tak mau tahu. Lebih baik tidur dalam selimut yang hangat dan ranjang yang empuk.

Setelah menghidangkan dua piring nasi goreng di meja, barulah Jack menyeduh kopi _Blue-Eyes Montain_ favoritnya dan Kiryuu. Kopi yang mahal, memang, tetapi itulah yang selalu diminum oleh Jack dan Kiryuu. Crow? Oh, lupakan, Crow nyaris tak pernah meminumnya, ia lebih suka memakai sebagian uangnya untuk membelikan kudapan untuk anak-anak dibandingkan membeli biji kopi.

"Huft ..., tinggal menunggu Kiryuu," gumam Jack, semua hidangan sudah disiapkan. Tinggal menunggu Kiryuu kembali sehabis menutup pintu garasi. Sembari menunggu, Jack memejamkan matanya sambil duduk bersandar di kursi.

"Yuusei ..."

Nama itu kembali terucap. Jack ingat betul, gadis kecil yang sering bersama dengannya selain Crow dan Kiryuu. Sewaktu kecil, Jack seringkali menganggunya, meski tak separah Kiryuu yang sampai membuat gadis itu menangis. Crow sampai panik menenangkan Yuusei dan Jack membawa Kiryuu menjauh untuk sementara.

Kalau boleh jujur, di antara mereka, hanya Jack yang tingkat keakrabannya dengan Yuusei di bawah Crow dan Kiryuu. Crow yang pertama, setiap hari ada saja bahan pembicaraan yang mereka bicarakan bersama. Barulah Kiryuu menyusul, meski dalam hal berbeda. Keterbalikan dengan Crow, Kiryuu dan Yuusei selalu bertengkar, masing-masing keras kepala dan tak mau mengalah.

Jack tak tahu apa yang membuat mereka akrab selain dari pekerjaan mereka.

"Oi, makan dulu, baru tidur."

Jack tersentak, spontan ia membuka kedua matanya, dilihatnya Kiryuu menopang dagu sambil menatap lurus ke arahnya.

"Oh, kau sudah menutup pintu?"

Kiryuu mengangguk dan menjawabnya, "Sudah. Sejak lima menit yang lalu." Pemuda berambut perak itu meraih sendoknya, "Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan daritadi?" tanya Kiryuu.

"Bukan masalah besar," jawab Jack singkat, ia mengambil sendok dan langsung melahap nasi goreng buatannya. Tak peduli pada Kiryuu yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar jawaban Jack.

Berhubung hari sudah larut, Kiryuu mengesampingkan masalah itu dan mulai menyusul Jack memakan nasi goreng bagiannya.

Tak ada yang saling berbicara, keduanya tetap diam menghabiskan makanan masing-masing. Tampaknya di antara mereka berdua tak ada yang saling berniat memulai obrolan ringan, atau memang tak ada topik yang menurut mereka menarik? Entahlah, Jack dan Kiryuu tak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Selesai makan, Jack segera mencuci piring dan cangkir. Kiryuu sudah pergi entah ke mana, mungkin keluar garasi, atau duluan tidur di kamar. Jack tak peduli, cepat-cepat ia mengelap piring dan menyusunnya di atas lemari. Tak sabar rasanya merebahkan diri di ranjangnya yang empuk.

Tepat saat cangkir terakhir sudah kembali di tempatnya semula, Jack berlalu ke kamar. Sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya, pria jangkung itu mulai merasakan rasa kantuk menyerangnya.

"Hmp~ waktunya tidur ...," bisik Jack, nyaris tak terdengar. Ia meraih sebuah selimut, dengan cepat Jack merebahkan diri sambil menyelimuti dirinya.

"Jangan sampai nantinya kau memasuki mimpiku, Yuusei." Jack tersenyum tipis sebelum memejamkan matanya, bersiap memasuki alam mimpi.

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Kakek Tetsu," sapa Gaun Biru ramah, gadis itu menghampiri Tetsu yang sibuk menyusun beberapa buah papan kayu. Pria paruh baya yang bekerja sebagai tukang kayu itu masih saja bekerja dengan semangat.

Tetsu menoleh, beliau ikut tersenyum dan membalas sapaan Gaun Biru, "Selamat pagi juga, Gaun Biru. Kau terlihat begitu gembira hari ini."

Gaun Biru mengangguk, "Tentu. Kemarin aku bertemu Crow, ia baru saja datang dari _Satisfaction City_ ," cerita Gaun Biru.

"Oh! Crow? Kenapa tidak bilang? Seharusnya kau menyuruhnya datang ke tokoku kemarin! Aku akan senang menyambut cucuku yang bandel itu!" Tetsu tergelak mengingat keakrabannya dengan Crow saat pemuda itu masih kecil, ada saja ulah Crow menjahili Tetsu. Gaun Biru tahu itu, seringkali ia mendapati Crow yang dihukum Tetsu, harus membantu menyusun papan-papan kayu yang berat.

"Dia kemari mengunjungi garasi lama. Ah, tetapi nanti akan kucoba membujuknya mengunjungi Kakek. Aku yakin, Crow pasti sangat merindukan Kakek."

"Hahaha! Sudah pasti anak itu akan merindukan kakek tua sepertiku," Tetsu tertawa renyah. Mungkin di pikiran Gaun Biru, justru Tetsu yang lebih merindukan Crow. Apalagi jika mengingat putra Tetsu sudah lama pergi merantau, jarang memberi kabar pada Tetsu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kakek ..." Gaun Biru mengintip bagian dalam toko dari celah jendela, "di mana Nenek? Aku tak melihatnya, bukankah biasanya beliau sedang membuat kue saat ini?" tanya Gaun Biru.

"Oh, dia pergi ke pasar. Katanya ada bahan yang lupa dibeli olehnya, dia pergi tak lama sebelum kau datang," jawab Tetsu, Gaun Biru mengangguk paham.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang aku pamit. Nek Martha akan terlalu lama menungguku," pamit Gaun Biru sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Baiklah. Ah, jangan lupa sampaikan salam dan pesanku nanti apabila kau bertemu Crow," kata Tetsu mengingatkan, Gaun Biru membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil.

Dengan itu, Gaun Biru berlalu dari sana menuju kediaman Martha. Keranjang berisi bunga-bunga _aster_ tak lupa dibawa, bersama sebuah bungkusan. Bunga-bunga itu masih segar, karena baru saja dipetiknya di kebun halaman rumahnya. Sedangkan bungkusan itu berisi beberapa buah kudapan buatan Gaun Biru untuk Crow. Sengaja Gaun Biru memasak berlebih, karena ia tahu, Crow akan membaginya untuk anak-anak.

Bukan Crow namanya jika ia tidak membagi makanannya pada anak-anak di sekitar.

"Ng?" Gaun Biru mengerjap, ia sudah sampai di depan toko bunga Martha. Namun, rasanya ada yang aneh. Ya, ada kereta kuda di depan toko bunga tersebut. Apakah ada tamu?

"Akiii~! Cucuku! Lama sekali kita tak berjumpa!"

Suara dari dalam toko mengagetkan Gaun Biru, itu suara Martha. Dari suara tersebut, Gaun Biru dapat mengetahui siapa tamu yang datang menggunakan kereta kuda ini. Mungkinkah benar bahwa cucu Martha telah datang? Gaun Biru pernah mendengarnya dari Martha, meski Gaun Biru tak pernah bertemu dengannya.

Rasa penasaran mulai memasuki diri Gaun Biru. Dengan mengendap-endap, ia berjalan menuju jendela. Jendela itu terbuka, namun selalu tertutupi bunga-bunga. Mungkin Gaun Biru dapat melihatnya dari sana. Tak ingin Gaun Biru merusak suasana dengan kedatangannya, pastilah Martha dengan cucunya butuh waktu berdua melepas rindu.

Gaun Biru menyibak sedikit bunga mawar putih dari sisi jendela, dengan berhati-hati, Gaun Biru mengintip ke dalam.

"Oh, lihat dirimu, Sayang. Kini kau sudah dewasa, rasanya baru kemarin Nenek menggendongmu yang memakai syal buatan Nenek."

Itu dia Martha, beliau tampak sangat bahagia memperhatikan wujud sosok seorang gadis berambut merah. Di belakang gadis itu berdiri dua orang pria dan wanita dewasa, mungkin mereka orangtua gadis itu.

"Syal itu selalu Aki gunakan, Nek."

"Wah, benarkah?" Martha terlihat senang.

Gadis itu mengangguk, lalu menunduk, "Sayangnya Aki ceroboh, tak sengaja syal itu robek tersangkut saat Aki di sekolah," sesal gadis itu, air mukanya terlihat sedih. Martha tersenyum dan menepuk bahunya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sayang. Mana syalnya? Akan Nenek perbaiki," hibur Martha. Gadis itu kembali mengangkat wajahnya, senyuman lebar tersungging di wajahnya.

"Benarkah, Nek?!"

Martha mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Waaah! Nenek! Terima kasih!" Gadis itu menjerit girang dan langsung memeluk Martha dengan senang. Martha dan kedua orang dewasa di belakangnya terkekeh geli.

"Baiklah, anak manis, sekarang kita masuk dulu. Kalian pasti capek melakukan perjalanan dari kemarin seharian," ajak Martha.

Pria dewasa itu tersenyum, "Tak apa, Bu."

"Nenek! Apa ada bunga mawar merah?" tanya gadis itu, sepertinya ia masih punya lebihan stamina dibandingkan menuruti neneknya untuk istirahat di dalam.

Martha tersenyum sedih dan menjawabnya, "Tidak."

Gadis itu tampak kecewa.

"Maaf, Sayang. Mawar merah terakhir sudah dibeli oleh orang lain sebelum Nenek tahu Aki akan mengunjungi Nenek. Jika saja Nenek tahu lebih dulu, pasti mawar itu tidak akan Nenek jual." Martha menepuk bahu gadis itu.

"Mnh ..., ya, sudah. Tak apa, Nek." Gadis itu kembali tersenyum.

"Bagus, tetaplah tersenyum seperti itu, anak manis. Nah, ayo masuk. Toko akan kututup hari ini, agar kita bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih ban—Oh! Astaga! Gaun Biru!"

Gadis itu tersentak kaget, begitu pula dengan Gaun Biru yang masih mengintip dari jendela. "Ada apa, Nek?" tanya gadis itu.

"Nenek lupa, ada gadis seumuranmu yang selalu menjual bunga hasil tanamannya setiap hari. Bunga-bunga darinya selalu segar dan cantik. Aneh, seharusnya sekarang dia sudah datang." Martha menoleh ke arah jam yang tergantung di dinding.

Mendengar itu, Gaun Biru buru-buru mengambil keranjangnya yang ditaruh di tanah dan menjauh dari jendela. Sambil berusaha bersikap wajar seolah tak tahu apa-apa, Gaun Biru berjalan menuju pintu masuk.

"Permisi, Martha?" Gaun Biru muncul dari balik pintu.

"Oh! Tepat sekali, Gaun Biru!" Martha langsung menghampiri Gaun Biru, diikuti gadis itu. Gaun Biru menaruh bunga _aster_ di keranjangnya ke keranjang besar milik Nek Martha.

"Nenek?" Gaun Biru melirik ke arah gadis berambut merah itu, lalu bergantian menatap Martha. Seolah paham maksud Gaun Biru, Martha tersenyum.

"Gaun Biru, dia cucu Nenek. Namanya Aki, Aki Izayoi. Nah, Aki, dia gadis yang Nenek ceritakan tadi. Namanya Yuusei, tetapi dia selalu dipanggil 'Gaun Biru'," terang Martha pada mereka berdua, Gaun Biru dan gadis bernama Aki itu saling tersenyum.

"Salam kenal, namaku Aki." Aki menyodorkan tangannya pada Gaun Biru, Gaun Biru membalas menjabat tangannya.

"Yuusei Fudou. Kau bisa memanggilku Yuusei, atau Gaun Biru seperti orang-orang." Gaun Biru dan Aki saling melepas tangan.

"Coba kutebak ...," tutur Aki sambil menyentuh dagunya, ia terlihat berpikir sambil memperhatikan gaun yang dikenakan Gaun Biru, "kau pasti seringkali memakai gaun ini, makanya dipanggil Gaun Biru," tebak Aki.

Gaun Biru tersenyum, "Tepat sekali. Gaun ini warisan dari ibuku, selalu kupakai setiap hari di pagi hari," jelas Gaun Biru. Aki mengangguk paham.

"Gaun Biru, tumben datang lebih siang. Ke mana saja kau tadi?" tanya Martha, Gaun Biru menoleh padanya.

"Tadi aku mampir ke toko kayu Kakek Tetsu, mengobrol dengan beliau. Sekalian memberitahu bahwa Crow datang kembali," jawab Gaun Biru.

"Begitu, ya. Ah! Gaun Biru, apa hari ini kau ada waktu?" tanya Martha lagi sambil menepuk tangannya dan menatap Gaun Biru penuh harap.

Gaun Biru mengerjap, heran, "Tentu, Nek. Hari ini _Cafe La Geen_ tutup. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Gaun Biru balik.

"Bisa antarkan Aki berkeliling? Mungkin kalian bisa menjadi teman akrab," pinta Martha, diikuti raut wajah Aki yang tampak sumringah. Terlebih saat Gaun Biru tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Horeee! Nenek, terima kasih! Ayah! Ibu! Aki pergi dulu!" Seru Aki gembira, gadis berambut merah itu segera menarik tangan Gaun Biru keluar toko.

"Huwa! Aki! Pelan-pelan!" Jerit Gaun Biru. Namun, Aki tak peduli, ia terus saja menarik-narik Gaun Biru sambil berlari kecil.

* * *

Cukup lama kedua gadis itu berkeliling, terlebih saat mengunjungi toko-toko yang menjual penganan. Aki seringkali mampir dan memberi beberapa kudapan untuk cemilan di jalan, tak lupa ia membelikan Gaun Biru. Cepat sekali mereka berteman, bahkan sudah seperti teman lama yang sangat akrab.

Seringkali Aki bertanya banyak hal tentang _Satellite_ , dengan senang hati dijawab oleh Gaun Biru. Barulah mereka bergantian, Aki menceritakan banyak hal di daerah pusat _Domino_ , tempat tinggalnya.

Dari cerita Aki, Gaun Biru baru tahu bahwa Aki sedang liburan sekolah. Karena libur panjang dan kebetulan orangtuanya mengambil cuti kerja dari pekerjaan mereka, Aki dan orangtuanya berinisiatif mengunjungi Martha yang tinggal di desa ini.

"Hee~ jadi kau bisa menyuling bunga menjadi parfum? Hebat~" sanjung Aki.

Gaun Biru tersenyum, "Hanya sesekali, kok. Ibu asuhku, Bu Zora, yang mengajarkanku dulu. Biasanya aku hanya menyuling bunga di kebun atau bunga dari hutan, sekalian mencari kayu bakar," cerita Gaun Biru.

Aki mengangguk kagum, "Waah~ hebat. Eh, kau bisa menyuling bunga mawar?" tanya Aki mendadak.

"Eh? Mawar?" Gaun Biru mengerjap, Aki mengangguk antusias.

Gaun Biru terdiam, berpikir. "Hm ..., aku lebih sering menggunakan bunga lain, sih ... Sejujurnya aku hanya pernah menyuling mawar satu kali, karena sudah banyak minyak wangi yang beraroma mawar dijual orang-orang."

Aki terlihat kecewa, Gaun Biru melihatnya dengan jelas dari raut wajahnya. Gaun Biru tahu, pasti Aki ingin memintanya menyuling mawar. Mengingat percakapannya dengan Martha tadi, pastilah Aki sangat menyukai mawar.

"Umh ...! Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak bisa. Lagipula aku bisa bertanya pada Bu Zora jika kesulitan saat menyuling mawar nantinya," ucap Gaun Biru, mengoreksi ucapan sebelumnya. Tentu Gaun Biru tak ingin Aki kecewa.

Benar saja, Aki kembali sumringah, "Benarkah?!"

"Tentu," sahut Gaun Biru sambil mengangguk, "hanya saja, kita memerlukan beberapa mawar untuk menyulingnya, dan ... kau tahu ...?" Gaun Biru menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal.

"Oh, benar juga ..." Aki baru ingat bahwa mawar di toko neneknya sudah habis, dan sepanjang jalan tadi, Aki tak melihat adanya tanaman bunga mawar. Kalaupun ada, pasti bunganya masih kuncup.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, ada putri bangsawan bernama Sherry datang ke desa. Dia membeli semua mawar di desa. Katanya bunga mawar itu akan digunakan untuk menghias rumahnya saat mengadakan perayaan untuk ulang tahun ibunya," terang Gaun Biru.

"Sayang sekali ..." Aki menunduk.

Napas Gaun Biru nyaris habis, "Ah! Tetapi mawar liar yang biasa tumbuh di hutan tidak ikut diambil. Mungkin masih ada beberapa mawar yang mekar di sana, mau coba?" tawar Gaun Biru.

Aki kembali bersemangat, "Benarkah itu?" tanya Aki, ingin memperjelas.

Gaun Biru kembali mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" Ajak Aki, ia begitu antusias sekali mendengar adanya mawar di hutan.

"Minta izin dulu pada Nek Martha dan orangtuamu, Aki," perintah Gaun Biru, "kau tak ingin membuat mereka khawatir, 'kan?"

Aki cemberut, "Yuusei! Ayolah, hanya sebentar saja. Tak apa-apa meski aku tak minta izin.

Oh, kini Aki memanggilnya dengan nama. Gaun Biru tetap kukuh pada pendapatnya, "Tidak boleh."

"Yuuseei~"

"Tidak."

"Ayolah, sebentar saja, tak apa!"

"Pokoknya tidak."

Aki menghela napas panjang, mengalah. "Baiklah, aku akan kembali dan minta izin dulu."

Gaun Biru tersenyum mendengarnya, "Bagus. Nah, ayo kembali," ajak Gaun Biru. Aki mengangguk dan merekapun bergegas kembali ke toko bunga Martha.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **To Be Continue**_

 _ **xXx**_

* * *

A/N: Sejujurnya, saya sendiri tak menyangka akan menjadi fic yang panjang. Memang apa yang dipikirkan itu tak diketahui panjangnya jika sudah diketik, ya.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Story By:**_ **Razen**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kazuki Takahash, Masahi Satou, & Masahiro Hikokubu** _ **.**_

 _ **Rate: K+**_

 _ **Genre: Drama, Romance.**_

 _ **Main Chara: Yuusei**_

 _ **Warning: Gender Bender, typo, some mistakes EYD, AU, Fanon.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ ***loyo* Mengerjakan fic di tengah-tengah masa pengobatan itu memang ciri anak maso, ya. Semoga suka untuk chapter ini.**

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Gaun Biru**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Robot dan Peri kecil.**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

"Ke hutan?"

Gaun Biru mengangguk, kedua tangannya sibuk menyapu lantai yang kotor dengan debu-debu yang menempel. Dengan telaten, dibersihkannya semua debu di lantai kamar. Tak jauh darinya, Aki tengah menyusun beberapa barang di atas meja kecil.

"Jika kamu masih lelah, sebaiknya istirahat saja."

Crow menggaruk kepalanya, memang kepalanya masih agak pusing. Mengingat kemarin, usai dari warung Ushio, pemuda berambut orange itu langsung mengepak barang-barang yang akan dibawa, debu-debu yang menempel pun hanya dibersihkan seadanya. Selesai mengepak, Crow langsung tertidur pulas.

"Ung ... Memang aku masih sedikit pusing ..."

"Tuh, 'kan? Istirahatlah. Aku dan Aki akan pergi berdua saj—"

"Aku ikut kalian," potong Crow cepat-cepat.

Gaun Biru terkejut, "Apa? Ikut?"

Crow mengangguk mantap. Diraihnya sisir di dekatnya, merapikan rambutnya. Gaun Biru berhenti menyapu, ditatapnya kawan lamanya itu.

"Tidak boleh. Kamu harus istirahat," larang Gaun Biru.

Crow menggeleng, "Tidak. Pokoknya aku ikut."

"Tidak boleh."

"Boleh."

"Pokoknya tidak!"

"Kalau begitu kubuntuti diam-diam."

Aki mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menonton aksi pertengkaran ringan kedua sahabat di depannya. Mengapa kedua orang ini menjadi bertengkar karena hal sepele begitu? Apalagi tingkah mereka seperti ibu dan anak. Meski begitu, lucu juga. Pipi Gaun Biru menggembung, sedangkan wajah Crow terlihat sebal.

Selepas meminta izin pada Martha dan orangtua Aki, kedua gadis itu mengunjungi garasi di mana Crow berada atas permintaan Gaun Biru. Tak lupa mereka dibekali peralatan yang dibutuhkan untuk mencari bunga liar di hutan.

Di dalam garasi, Gaun Biru memperkenalkan Crow pada Aki. Awalnya Aki agak takut-takut karena garasi tersebut begitu kotor, apalagi melihat wajah seram Crow yang baru terbangun dari dunia mimpi. Namun, begitu bercakap-cakap dengannya, Aki lega, ternyata Crow ramah dan periang. Dengan cepat, mereka sudah akrab. Sampai Gaun Biru menyela, mau membersihkan garasi.

"Pokoknya kamu harus istirahat!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Sudah! Sudah! Berhenti bertengkar!" Aki menengahi keduanya, sama-sama keras kepala begitu.

"Huh ..." Gaun Biru bersidekap, sedangkan Crow membuang muka. Mau tak mau, Aki harus menahan geli melihatnya.

"Begini saja. Yuusei, kita biarkan Crow ikut bersama kita. Namun, selama kami bersih-bersih, Crow harus istirahat dulu. Setuju?" usul Aki, ditolehkan kepalanya pada kedua sahabat barunya.

Sejenak, kedua sahabat semasa kecil itu terdiam berpikir.

Setelah agak lama menimbang-nimbang, Gaun Biru menghela napas, lalu mengangguk. Crow memasang cengirannya, diangkatnya ibu jarinya pada Aki, menyetujui. Aki tersenyum puas. Dengan begini, kedua masalah selesai.

"Jangan banyak bergerak sampai aku selesai bersih-bersih," pesan Gaun Biru pada Crow.

"Siap, Madam~" sahut Crow.

Mau tak mau, Aki tertawa geli mendengarnya. Gaun Biru meliriknya, cepat-cepat Aki berpaling dan menyibukkan diri membersihkan sisi ruangan lain dengan pembersih debu.

Kedua gadis itu kembali sibuk bekerja. Aki membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel pada setiap barang, hingga berjatuhan ke lantai. Kemudian dibersihkan lagi dengan lap basah. Sedangkan Gaun Biru terus menyapu lantai setiap ruangan. Karena sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, Gaun Biru jarang kemari untuk sekedar bersih-bersih, tak ia sangka akan sebegini kotornya.

Tak sadar Crow diam-diam mengendap-endap keluar.

Begitu pekerjaan mereka berdua selesai, barulah Gaun Biru menyadari Crow tak ada di tempatnya semula. Untunglah di saat Gaun Biru akan keluar garasi, Crow muncul dengan membawa sebuah tas yang berisi beberapa bungkusan plastik.

"Lho? Crow? Kamu darimana saja?" tanya Gaun Biru seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dihampirinya sahabat karibnya yang menyunggingkan cengiran lebar.

Crow mengangkat tas belanja yang pernah digunakan saat masih tinggal di garasi ini dulu, isinya penuh dengan bahan makanan mentah. Disodorkannya tas itu pada Gaun Biru. Gadis itu menerimanya, sepertinya ia mulai mengerti alasan mengapa Crow mendadak menghilang.

"Tolong masakin~ sekalian untuk mereka~" pinta Crow sambil tertawa kecil.

Gaun Biru tersenyum kecil. Pantas saja Crow lama sekali, rupanya selain menimba air, Crow menyempatkan diri berbelanja, dan bertemu dengan anak-anak di sekitar sini. Melihat jumlah bahan makanan yang cukup banyak, pasti Crow mengundang anak-anak itu untuk makan di garasi.

"Baiklah. Sebagai gantinya, tolong siapkan meja makan," perintah Gaun Biru sebelum berlalu ke dapur. Aki mengikutinya.

"Siap, Madam~" sahut Crow. Merenggangkan tubuhnya sejenak, lalu berlari kecil mengikuti Gaun Biru dan Aki. Ruang makan memang menyatu dengan dapur, terkadang dipakai sebagai ruang tamu. Dulu, Gaun Biru sering memasak di sana untuk teman-temannya dan anak-anak.

"Yuusei?" Aki menatap Gaun Biru, meminta penjelasan. Gaun Biru tersenyum, pasti Aki penasaran mengapa Crow mendadak berbelanja dan meminta Gaun Biru memasak.

"Sejak kecil, Crow selalu berteman dengan anak-anak. Dia selalu menjaga dan mengawasi anak-anak di sekitar sini. Tak jarang Crow menyisihkan sebagian uangnya untuk membelikan kudapan dan bahan makanan seperti sekarang untuk bagikan pada anak-anak," terang Gaun Biru. Gadis itu mengambil beberapa buah wadah. Dengan dibantu Aki, Gaun Biru mengeluarkan dan menyusun semua bahan.

Aki mengangguk paham. Sepintas, Aki mencuri pandang ke arah Crow. Tak ia sangka Crow akrab dengan anak-anak, pantas saja Crow seriang itu dan sedikit kekanakan.

Daging ayam, beras, beberapa butir telur, beberapa buah apel, dan sebungkus garam beserta beberapa bumbu lain. Gaun Biru mengangkat sebelah alisnya, gadis itu menoleh ke arah Crow yang sibuk menyusun piring.

"Crow, kamu ingin aku memasak _karaage_ , ya?" tanya Gaun Biru.

Tangan Crow berhenti bergerak, pemuda itu melirik Yuusei dan menjawab dengan anggukan, lalu kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan peralatan makan lainnya. Gaun Biru mengangguk paham. Berbeda dengan Aki yang kebingungan.

Gadis berambut merah itu memperhatikan Gaun Biru yang mencuci beras dengan cekatan, jemari lentiknya dengan teratur menaburkan sedikit garam sebelum menanaknya. Penasaran, sambil menyusun daging di alas, didekatinya Gaun Biru yang sekarang memecahkan beberapa butir telur.

"Kenapa kamu tahu Crow ingin _karaage_?" bisik Aki pada Gaun Biru.

Gaun Biru tersenyum geli, "Dari bahannya. Dari dulu, jika Crow berbelanja bahan yang sama dengan sekarang, dia selalu memintaku memasak _karaage_ , _tamagoyaki_ , dan _onigiri_." Sekali lagi, Gaun Biru menerangkan.

"Sepertinya kalian akrab sekali, ya." Aki menggembungkan pipinya. Gaun Biru tertawa geli melihatnya.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kubantu, Nona Koki?" canda Aki.

Gaun Biru berpikir sejenak, kemudian menunjuk daging ayam yang sudah disusun Aki. "Tolong potong dagingnya dengan ukuran yang sama rata, pisahkan daging dengan tulangnya."

"Baik!" Aki mengambil sebilah pisau, dipotongnya daging tersebut dengan ukuran sama rata. Sementara itu, Gaun Biru mengocok telur dengan sumpit.

"Jika sudah selesai, tolong parut beberapa buah apel," ucap Gaun Biru. Tangan lentiknya mengocok telur dengan cepat, namun juga berhati-hati. Setelah yakin sudah lumayan tercampur, Gaun Biru menambahkan sedikit susu yang diperolehnya dari kulkas. Susunya masih segar, pasti Crow baru membelinya kemarin. Dikocoknya lagi hingga tercampur semua.

Berikutnya, Gaun Biru menyalakan kompor dan memanaskan _teflon_. Selama menunggu, Gaun Biru beralih memotong bawang. Dengan telaten, dipotongnya bawang tersebut menjadi potongan-potongan kecil.

"Berapa banyak yang perlu kuparut?" tanya Aki. Gadis itu sudah selesai memotong daging ayam, kini ia mencuci tangannya dengan air pada ember yang disediakan Crow barusan, kemudian mengambil parutan kecil dan sebutir apel.

"Dua butir apel. Oh, parut jahe juga," balas Gaun Biru.

"Oke."

Gaun Biru menaruh potongan bawang dalam baskom kecil, nantinya akan digunakan untuk bumbu _karaage_. Kembali ke _teflon_ tadi. Gaun Biru mengoleskan sedikit mentega pada permukaan _teflon_ , hingga meleleh dan menyelimuti nyaris semua permukaannya. Lalu, dituangkannya adonan telur ke atasnya. Selama beberapa saat, ditunggunya hingga adonan tersebut mulai matang. Dengan hati-hati, digulungnya secara perlahan. Semenjak kecil ditinggal orangtua, membuat Gaun Biru begitu mahir memasak.

"Yuusei, sudah selesai." Aki menunjuk parutan apel dan jahe di dalam wadah berbeda.

Tanpa melepas pandangannya dari _tamagoyaki_ , Gaun Biru kembali menginstruksi, "Campur daging, bawang, apel, dan jahe ke dalam satu wadah. Tambahkan garam, merica, sedikit gula, dan kecap. Aduk rata semuanya."

Aki mengangguk paham. Diambilnya baskom berukuran sedang, ditaruhnya daging yang sudah dipotong ke dalam baskom. Tak lupa Aki mencampur semua bahan yang disebut Gaun Biru dengan takaran yang pas, Gaun Biru mengawasinya ketika Aki mulai menambahkan bumbu-bumbu. Barulah semuanya diaduknya, hingga tercampur rata semuanya.

"Dibiarkan saja dulu, agar semua daging meresap semua bumbu. Setelah itu, baru ditaburi tepung." Gaun Biru menyiapkan dua piring besar, ditatanya tamagoyaki yang sudah matang di atasnya.

"Kira-kira berapa lama?" tanya Aki sembari membasuh tangannya.

"Tergantung kapan anak-anak itu datang." Gaun Biru melirik ke belakangnya, kedua mata birunya menangkap Crow duduk manis menonton kedua gadis yang sibuk memasak di depannya

"Tak lama lagi, pastinya~" celetuk Crow.

Gaun Biru menoleh ke arah Aki, "Aku akan membuat onigiri, tolong lanjutkan membuat _tamagoyaki_." Gaun Biru kembali menginstruksi, gadis itu menyodorkan adonan telur yang tersisa pada Aki.

"Baik!"

"Hei, apa tak ada kerjaan untukku, Nona Gaun Biru?" Crow bertopang dagu, protes. Lama-lama bosan juga hanya menonton saja.

Gaun Biru terkekeh geli, "Ah, apa Tuan Crow bosan?" goda gadis itu.

"Ya, aku bosan. Lagipula aku takut dilempar spatula panas jika iseng mengganggu," sahut Crow cemberut, tangannya menunjuk spatula yang dipegang Aki. Mendengar itu, Aki dan Gaun Biru tertawa geli.

Gaun Biru melirik air minum dalam beberapa botol, "Bagaimana kalau membeli buah strawberry dan anggur di Yamashita Winery?" usul gadis itu.

Crow berdiri dari kursinya, "Taro? Memangnya sekarang ayahnya menanam tanaman strawberry?" tanya Crow bingung.

"Lebih dari itu, coba saja lihat sendiri," sahut Gaun Biru kalem.

Crow mengangkat bahu, lebih baik menurut saja, daripada menganggur tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Disambarnya tas tempatnya menyimpan semua uangnya, lalu berjalan keluar.

"Ah, jangan lupa temui Kakek Tetsu!" Seru Gaun Biru dari dapur.

Crow menyeringai tipis.

* * *

"Enaak~"

"Haha! Makan semua! Jangan malu-malu!"

Gaun Biru tersenyum melihat Crow yang rebutan _karaage_ dengan anak-anak laki-laki, yang perempuan makan dengan kalem. Di meja panjang, mereka duduk saling berhadapan. Di satu sisi, Gaun Biru dan Aki duduk bersama anak-anak perempuan. Di seberangnya, Crow duduk di tengah di kelilingi anak laki-laki.

"Gaun Biru, _karaage_ -nya enak sekali!"

"Um! Gurih, dagingnya juga terasa renyah."

"Hmp, kalau Crow pasti tak bisa memasak seenak ini."

"Apa?! Ayo bilang sekali lagi!"

"Weeeek!"

Gaun Biru tertawa kecil melihat suasana makan jadi makin meriah. Tak lama kemudian, masakannya sudah habis disantap. Gadis itu berdiri, berjalan menuju pendingin yang berada tepat di belakangnya. Dibukanya pintu pendingin tersebut, lalu mengeluarkan nampan yang di atasnya sudah disusun beberapa gelas minuman.

Penasan, salah satu anak yang bernama Maemi mengikuti Gaun Biru. Dilihatnya isi gelas-gelas tersebut.

"Susu!" Seru Maemi begitu melihat begitu banyak susu yang berbagai warna, ada yang berwarna coklat, pink, dan keunguan. Gaun Biru tersenyum, disodorkan segelas susu strawberry pada Maemi.

"Ayo, coba diminum. Semoga kamu suka."

"Terima kasih, Gaun Biru," ucap Maemi, tangan kecilnya menerima susu tersebut. Gadis kecil itu langsung mencicipinya, mengecapnya sebentar, barulah meminumnya sampai habis.

"Enak sekali!"

"Kami juga mau!" Seru anak-anak lain, termasuk Crow.

"Iya, iya." Gaun Biru mengangguk, ditutupnya pintu pendingin dan kembali ke meja makan. Dengan dibantu Maemi, Gaun Biru membagi susu-susu tersebut.

"Rupanya anggur dan strawberry yang kubeli tadi untuk ini, ya." Crow mengambil segelas susu coklat dan langsung meneguknya.

"Wah, rasanya enak sekali," sanjung Takuya, dalam sekejap menghabiskan susunya hingga tinggal setengah gelas.

"Aku suka rasanya," puji Jun.

"Ini lebih enak daripada susu putih yang biasa kuminum di rumah," ungkap Micchan.

Aki menelengkan kepalanya, "Mengapa begitu?" tanya Aki.

"Ibu tak mau repot, makanya hanya memberikan susu sapi segar yang putih biasa," sahut Micchan.

"Jelas saja kami bosan. Padahal banyak susu yang beraneka rasa sekarang," gerutu Takuya.

Gaun Biru membereskan piring, "Kalau mau, seringlah berkunjung ke _Cafe La Geen_. Kebetulan mulai besok, pemilik _cafe_ akan menjual susu dengan aneka rasa baru." Gadis itu menawarkan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Jun sumringah, Gaun Biru menjawabnya dengan anggukan kecil. Tak ayal membuat anak itu bersorak gembira.

"Aku jadi ingat saat kau membuat _siomay_ dan jus strawberry untuk anak-anak ini, Yuusei." Crow nyengir sambil menggoyangkan gelasnya. "Kiryuu dan Jack sampai berebut siomay."

"Itu masa lalu, jangan disinggung-singgung." Gaun Biru tersipu, rona merah mewarnai pipinya yang berwarna _peach_. Semua orang tersenyum geli melihat Gaun Biru malu-malu, sudah bukan rahasia umum bahwa Jack da Kiryuu sering bersaing mencari perhatian gadis bergaun biru tersebut. Aki sendiri hanya menduga-duga dari cerita Crow.

Tak lama kemudian, anak-anak itu pulang setelah berpamitan. Gaun Biru menyempatkan diri mencuci peralatan, dibantu Aki. Sedangkan Crow sendiri menutup garasi, kecuali pintu depan. Crow juga mempersiapkan beberapa barang yang menurutnya diperlukan di hutan nanti.

"Yosh! Yuusei, siap berangkat?" Crow menaiki tangga, mendapati Gaun Biru sedang mengikat sebuah kotak berisi _onigiri_ dan _karaage_ yang tersisa dengan kain berwarna hijau polkadot.

"Oh, kau menyiapkan bekal?"

"Juga tiga botol susu dengan rasa berbeda." Aki yang menyahut, gadis itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil mengangkat keranjang Gaun Biru yang berisi tiga buah botol dan tiga buah gelas plastik.

"Selalu penuh persiapan," sanjung Crow seraya menghampiri kedua gadis itu. Gaun Biru hanya memutar bola matanya dan menaruh kotak bekal mereka di dalam keranjangnya.

"Biar kubawakan." Tanpa meminta persetujuan, Crow langsung menyambar keranjang tersebut dan membawanya keluar.

"Eh? Cr—"

"Ayo berangkat~"

"Crow!"

Lagi-lagi Aki tertawa geli menonton tingkah lucu kedua sahabat barunya.

* * *

Dedaunan rimbun menghiasi pepohonan, warna hijau dari berbagai macam tanaman mendominasi. Hanya warna kecoklatan dari batang pohon yang berbeda. Rerumputan segar tumbuh subur. Hanya menyisakan tanah kering berupa jalan setapak dengan bebatuan kerikil kecil untuk berjalan tanpa menginjak rumput.

Crow berjalan lebih dulu. Sebuah tas berisi peralatan yang diperlukan diselempengkan di pinggangnya, tangan kirinya memegang keranjang berisi bekal, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang kapak. Sesekali, pemuda yang memakai piercing itu mengayunkan kapaknya untuk menyingkirkan serabut yang bergantung pada pepohonan, atau memotong dahan pohon. Berkeliling sambil merawat hutan bukan hal buruk, bukan?

Gaun Biru berjalan di belakang Crow sambil mengangkat gaunnya, berhati-hati agar tidak tersangkut dahan. Kedua permata birunya mengerling ke kanan kiri, mencari-cari bunga-bunga liar atau tanaman obat yang tumbuh di sela-sela semak rimbun.

Aki paling belakang, gadis muda itu asyik memandangi sekelilingnya. Banyak sekali hal-hal baru yang tak pernah ia lihat di kota, sejujurnya ini pengalaman pertamanya ke hutan. Karena itulah Aki bersemangat.

"Apa tempat tumbuhnya mawar liar masih jauh?" Aki memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba melihat wajah Gaun Biru di depannya. Gaun Biru terdiam beberapa saat.

"Setahuku seharusnya sebentar lagi ...," tuturnya sambil mengerling.

"Di sana!" Seru Crow mendadak, tangan kanannya menunjuk ke salah satu celah pepohonan. Aki dan Gaun Biru saling melihat ke arah yang ditunjukkan oleh Crow.

Senyum sumringah terpasang di wajah manis Aki begitu melihat warna merah dari mahkota bunga pada semak kecil di balik pohon cemara, beberapa mahkota berguguran di atas rerumputan. Tak perlu komando bagi Aki untuk berlari mendekati tanaman mawar tersebut.

"Aki!" Gaun Biru mengekorinya, diikuti oleh Crow.

Dengan riang, Aki berjongkok di depan tanaman tersebut. Tak sabar ingin memetik dan membawanya pulang. Mawar-mawar itu terlihat segar, warna merahnya begitu menggoda, harum semerbak namun lembut khas mawar menggelitik penciuman ketiga orang itu.

"Indahnya ..., mawar ini cantik sekali ...," ungkap Aki, mengagumi mawar tersebut.

Sebenarnya tak hanya mawar berwarna merah saja, ternyata di belakang pohon lain yang berada di samping tanaman mawar tersebut tumbuh mawar lain yang berbeda warna. Meski begitu, warna mawar-mawar tersebut tetap cantik, tak kalah dengan mawar merah. Gaun Biru yang kaget, tak pernah disangka oleh gadis itu bahwa mawar _hibiscus_ pun tumbuh.

Crow juga melihatnya, pemuda itu mematung melihatnya.

"Yuusei ..., kalau tak salah, mawar itu mawar yang pernah diberikan Kiryuu padamu, 'kan?"

"Kiryuu? Oh!" Gaun Biru ingat, kawannya yang berambut keperakan tersebut memang terkadang sering menunjukkan benda-benda aneh padanya. Gaun Biru tak pernah tahu darimana Kiryuu mendapatkannya. Salah satunya adalah buku yang berisi gambar tanaman asing.

"Lalu, Kiryuu juga pernah bibit bunganya padamu, 'kan? Memangnya kau tanam di sini?" tanya Crow, kedua matanya melirik ke arah Gaun Biru.

Gaun Biru menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku menanamnya di halaman rumahku, tetapi tak ada yang tumbuh."

Crow mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung. "Kalau begitu, mengapa bisa tumbuh di sini?"

Gaun Biru terdiam, berpikir. Mengingat bibit bunga yang diterimanya dari Kiryuu. Gaun Biru yakin benar dia selalu menyimpannya dalam peti pribadi tempatnya menyimpan segala macam bibit tanaman yang diperolehnya. Kalau begitu apa yang menyebabkan bunga tersebut bisa tumbuh di si—

"Oh! Aku ingat!" Gaun Biru menepuk tangannya, sontak membuat Crow terkejut. Gaun Biru tak acuh, justru berlari kecil mendekati tumbuhan tersebut.

Crow menengok, mendapati Aki masih asyik memetik mawar. Tak masalah ditinggal sebentar, 'kan? Lagipula Crow tak enak mengganggu. Ditaruhnya keranjang milik Gaun Biru di dekat Aki, tuk digunakan untuk membawa semua tangkai mawar yang sudah dikumpulkan oleh Aki.

Sekejap Crow mengalihkan pandangannnya dari Gaun Biru, sekejap pula sahabatnya itu menghilang. Tubuh mungilnya tersembunyi di antara semak-semak dan pohon. Bergegas Crow mencarinya sambil menggerutu.

Itu dia. Berjongkok di depan tumbuhan _hibiscus_ , di tangannya sudah terdapat setangkai mawar _hibiscus_. Cepat sekali. Setahu Crow, Gaun Biru harus memperhatikan baik-baik setiap bunga yang ia lihat, barulah memetiknya.

"Yuusei?" panggil Crow, berdiri di samping Gaun Biru.

Gaun Biru menoleh, gadis itu berdiri dan menunjukkan bunga di tangannya. "Lihat ini, Crow. Bunganya cantik sekali. Aku ingat, Kiryuu memberikan bibitnya di danau dekat sini. Saat pulang, aku mampir sebentar kemari untuk memetik beberapa tangkai mawar untuk dibawa pulang. Mungkin saat itu bibitnya terjatuh." Senyuman manis mengembang pada parasnya. Wow! Crow tak heran mengapa kedua rekannya di _Satisfaction City_ begitu tergila-gila pada Gaun Biru.

"Setahuku kau mengamati semua bunganya sebelum memetik, tumben cepat," cetus Crow.

Gaun Biru tertawa. "Soalnya bunga-bunga yang lain mekar bergerombol, hanya bunga ini yang tidak bergerombol. Selain itu ukuran bunganya jauh lebih kecil dibandingkan yang lain."

Crow manggut paham.

Srak!

Gaun Biru tersentak. Crow langsung membelakanginya dan berdiri waspada, kapaknya diangkat, bersiap. Suara gemerisik itu berasal dari semak yang tak jauh dari mereka.

Srak!

Berbunyi lagi!

Hewan buaskah? Tapi setahu Gaun Biru, tak ada hewan liar yang buas di hutan ini. Kalaupun ada yang berbahaya, mungkin seperti ular berbisa atau laba-laba beracun. Selebihnya hanya hewan jinak yang seringkali bermain dengan Gaun Biru apabila berkunjung kemari.

"Yuusei? Crow? Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Aki muncul, menghampiri mereka dari belakang.

"Sstt!"

"Eh?"

Belum sempat Aki bertanya, Gaun Biru sudah menarik tangannya lebih dulu. Crow berdiri di depan kedua gadis itu, menjaga keduanya. Hal apa gerangan yang membuat semak-semak itu bergemerisik?

Srak! Srak!

Aki terkejut, lalu ditarik Gaun Biru pada dekapannya. Sebagai penghuni _Satellite_ , Gaun Biru sudah terbiasa keluar-masuk hutan, bahaya ringan seperti hewan kecil yang berbahaya sudah biasa dihadapinya. Karena itulah ia lebih waspada dan bisa menjaga diri, entah dengan Aki yang berasal dari kota.

"A-apa itu ...?" bisik Aki ketakutan, sesuai dugaan Gaun Biru.

"Sshh ..., tenanglah," hibur Gaun Biru, mencoba menenangkan sahabat barunya.

Crow melirik Gaun Biru, meminta persetujuan untuk memeriksanya. Gaun Biru melihatnya, ia mengangguk sebagai isyarat. Crow mengambil napas, kemudian melangkah perlahan mendekati semak tersebut. Sedikit berjinjit, tak mau membuat suara.

Di belakangnya, Gaun Biru menunggu sambil menenangkan Aki.

Suasana mencekam menghantui mereka. Baik Aki maupun Crow, mereka sama-sama tegang. Gaun Biru pun sama, hanya saja Gaun Biru lebih memprioritaskan menenangkan Aki lebih dulu.

Crow mengulurkan tangannya, jaraknya sudah begitu dekat dengan semak tersebut. Sedikit lagi ...

SRAK!

"Huaaa!"

"Kyaa!"

"Ruaa!"

Gaun Biru mematung. Memang ia juga terkejut, tetapi tidak sampai berteriak seperti Aki. Justru kedua permata birunya lebih tertarik menatap langsung sesuatu yang mengejutkan mereka. Ehem! Lebih tepatnya ...

Dua bocah kecil berambut hijau _seafoam_ , paras mereka mirip satu sama lain. Yang membedakan adalah _gender_ dan penampilan mereka. Yang perempuan, memakai terusan cantik berwarna merah jambu dengan rumbai halus berwarna putih. Rambutnya dikuncir dua. Sedangkan yang laki-laki dikuncir satu, dia memakai kemeja lengan pendek dipadu rompi coklat, celana pendek sebagai tambahan akhir. Yang membuat Gaun Biru tertarik, anak itu membawa sebuah boneka robot, sedangkan yang perempuan terlihat seperti peri kecil yang kembar?

"Kalian siapa ...?"

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **xXx**_

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : Aaaaaww! Sulit sekali mencari plot bagus dan tentunya MENDONGENG untuk fic ini! Langsung saja, untuk seseorang, jangan menyembelihku karena di dongeng ini muncul karakter yang mungkin entah—iya—diharapkan muncul.

Omong-omong soal mawar ..., sejujurnya saya tak punya minat dengan bunga ini. Tapi berhubung Aki identik dengan mawar, mau tak mau muncul deh bunga ... lupakan, terlalu kasar jika disebut.


End file.
